Not Your Typical Nursing Job
by Angel-blader
Summary: AU-InuYasha has been in a coma for 5 years, only to awake and find he is being charged with the murder of Kikyou Chintaru. He only has 4 months to prove his innocence, if he can.
1. Prologue

**Authoress Notes: **Well, well, well, I'm back! Long time no write! My 'Let Out The Steam' fics are gone. Idiots! I curse you!(j/k!). Oh well, here is a new one.

Basically, it is a modern spin on the tale. There is no well, there are demons, and well, I really hope everyone will give this a chance. I'm trying to keep it as close as possible to the show, but I'm having tons of trouble! It's just was an idea swimming around in my head, so R & R!

**Disclaimer: **Do you honestly think I would still be going to school if I owned these characters!

**Not Your Typical Nursing Job**

**Prologue: New Charge**

Beep, beep, beep of the heart monitor continued it's lonely song. A nurse opened the blinds to let the light shy into the dark and lonely room.

"Kori-kun your brother is here to see you." The old nurse called to the unresponsive body.

"Keade-sama, you know my brother is in a coma correct? And that he cannot understand you." The man answered coldly.

"Sir, it is a well known fact that those in a coma can hear you, and possibly recover faster." Keade replied pointedly, "and I teach all my charges this."

"This is off topic Keade-sama, is there any improvement in my brother's condition?" He asked smoothly. Keade looked over at the young man in the bed next to her. He seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"He is stabl-"

"Yes, I am well aware of that Keade-sama, but you have been telling us that for five long years, is there any chance of him improving?" The man demanded.

"We don't know." Keade answered truthfully.

"Well hurry up and find out. I'll be back for a report in five days." With that said the man stormed out of the hospital room.

"Keade-san, you called for me?" a young nurse asked softly as she entered the room.

"Ah, Kagome this is your new charge." Keade stated softly.

"Keade-san, I need to have his records." The young woman asked softly as she took a seat beside the older woman.

"He was hit by a car five years ago, the car rammed him into the tree."

"Does he have a name?" Kagome asked in a slightly joking manner.

"Yes, Kagome, I'd like you to meet my favorite patient…Kori InuYasha."


	2. Dazed and Confused

**Not You Typical Nursing Job **

**Chapter I: Dazed and Confused **

Higurashi Kagome stepped into the room. Her long black hair hung loosely down her back.

"Good morning InuYasha! Lovely morning huh?" Kagome said happily as she checked the monitor and his blood pressure. She sat down in the chair and took his hand. Keade believed that the more you interact with a person in a coma the higher their chances for survival.

Kagome had no idea what to say to him, it was her first day working with him after all. She looked out the window and pondered. Within seconds of the contact the body jeered and all of a sudden his hand grasped her in a death grip.

"Eek!" Kagome squealed. As his eyes shot open to stare at her.

"What happened, why am I here? What are you doing here Kikyou?" The man asked her coldly, while glaring at her in pure hatred.

"Uh, let me get Keade, stay here and uh, w-we'll tell you everything." Kagome stuttered as she shook his hand loose and raced out of the room.

Momentslater Keade raced into the room with Kagome at her heals.

"InuYasha, please just sit and listen to what we have to say." Keade commanded.

"What do you mean you old hag? Why am I here? Why is Kikyou here?" At that Kagome growled and glared at him.

"I'm not Kikyou! I'm Kagome! Ka-go-me! Get it right!" Kagome shrieked. The nerve! He couldn't mean her cousin? There were many Kikyous in the world…right? His attitude was really starting to infuriate her.

The man glared at the young woman. His attention swept to the elder woman as she cleared her throat.

"InuYasha, I will explain everything to you with the permission of your elder brother."

InuYasha glared harder if that was even possible at the moment. "I want to know now," he said as he ripped cords from himself, "I want out of here."

"Kagome, I want you to go and locate the number of Sesshomaru Kori, tell him his brother has finally awoken." Keade ordered worriedly, "also inform the police that he has recovered and seems to have his memory intact."

InuYasha stoppedhis attack on the cords and stared dumbly at Keade. "What do you mean finally awoken? How long have I been out? And what about the cops!" InuYasha stated very alarmed.

Keade quickly called for security to be placed in his room. This would take awhile.

After ashort wait the sounds of the detective and the Koris' lawyer were heard down the hall.

"Ah, my dear Sango, I see we have been placed on a mission together, it has to be fate…" the hospital went dead quiet and then…

"HENTAI!" **slap**.

"Sango dear, your love for me is so apparent in the way you manhandle me!" the young lawyers voice sounded dreamy.

"We might actually get along if it wasn't for your 'cursed' hand always finding my ass Miroku-sama." The young woman fumed. Her dark hair chopped at her shoulders seemed to stick out and a battle aura erupted around her.

"You two should get along, but Miroku can only manage to screw things up yeah?" A younger woman aged 23 or so walked in to InuYasha's room accompanied by the other three.

"Dear, please be careful, my brother has never been reasonable when mad and or confused." Came a calm voice.

"Can SOMEONE please tell me what's going on?" an aggravated voice came from the hospital bed.

Kagome, despite her earlier anger was slightly amused by the four new comers. Finally she voiced a question that had been plaguing her, "why do I need to be here? And why does he keep calling me Kikyou?"

"Quit playing dumb Kikyou, the innocent act doesn't suit you." InuYasha retorted hotly.

Kagome reached out to smack him around a bit when a voice interrupted and took her hand.

"Miss, please forgive my old friend, for he has seemed to have forgotten his manners. I am willing to make up for his imprudence by asking you to give me the honor of bearing my children?" Kagome went stiff, drawing her hand back she went slap him only to see him face planted on the floor.

"You hentai! Leave the girl alone you lecher!" The woman, Sango, turned to Kagome. "You must be InuYasha's nurse. My name is Mitsukai Sango. I am a detective on the case of the Shikon no Tama robbery, and murder of Chintaru Kikyou. You are a relative of hers correct Miss Higurashi." It wasn't a question but more of a fact.

"That is correct Mitsukai-sama." Kagome managed after the shock of the fact that InuYasha was responsible for her cousin's death.

"Miss Higurashiplease call me Sango. I wish to ask you some questions about Ms. Chintaru if you don't mind." Sango gave her a look that said she was closely examining her moves and her reactions.

"Uh sure, and please call me Kagome, all this formal stuff makes me nervous." 'Great now I get to be cross examined by a detective, it's my first day and everything seems like crap, how can this get any worse?' she wondered.

"What! I never touched her! She was the one who rammed me into a tree with a fucking car!" InuYasha yelled.

"Well we spoke to the high court for five years-"

"Five YEARS! I have been out of it for five years!"

"And the high courts have agreed, you shall get four months to prove your innocence in this." Miroku said looking very proud of himself.

Sango bent towards Kagome, "the only reason why they agreed was because over half of the council is women…" Sango muttered in distasted.

"You'll have with you, Mitsukai Sango for detective work, myself, Tsukimono Miroku as your lawyer, one nurse to check on your condition and a parole guard by the name ofWorufu Kouga to report to once every two days, in which you'll give detailed report of your activities,and signatures of the people who can verify you." Miroku exhaled and before continuing, "your other choice is to go to court, with all evidence against you, and face 50 years in prison."

InuYasha blinked, how'd he know that he was about to ask what his other option was? "Why is Sesshomaru here?"

The young woman piped up, "We wanted to tell you something as soon as you woke up! Go ahead Fluffy, tell them!" she said happily.

"We are getting married, now what papers do I have to sign for this?" the 30 year old asked quickly, annoyed withhis younger brother. He was always getting himself into trouble.

"Great, what could be worse?" InuYasha asked dazed at everything that was happening.

Kagome and Sango re-entered the room.

Keade spoke up, "I am much too old to be following InuYasha around, and I wish to have Kagome on this mission."

"But Keade-sama! I have just started, and I'm not prepared to do this kind of work!" Kagome protested.

"You must, he needs to be checked on for a month or so, besides you are my best pupil so far…and it's only the first day." Keade said respectfully

Kagome and InuYasha groaned. "It can get worse," they both mumbled.

A/N: well there's the first chapter done. It'll get more interesting! I promise! I already have the next chapter done, and started on the third!


End file.
